Courage of Conviction
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: A one shot detailing what I wish had happened on the day we now know as 3.3; yet again correcting JF's biggest mistake


**Courage of Conviction**

**A one shot detailing what I wish **_**had **_**happened on the day we now know as 3.3; yet again correcting JF's biggest mistake.**

Edith walked down the aisle of Downton church on her father's arm. Robert was grim-faced; he really could not see what good could come of this union. All too soon his daughter would end up a nursemaid rather than a wife. Of course he had conveniently forgotten that most young men Edith's age had been killed in the war or died of Spanish flu or had returned maimed both psychologically and physically worse than Sir Anthony Strallan.

Anthony stood by the altar and he smiled as she approached. She looked radiantly beautiful today; her coppery hair looking more like burnished gold. Her brown eyes smiled at him and he felt his heart constrict. His throat was dry and his palms sweated. How could he think of doing this to such a lovely young woman? He knew that he couldn't; his head told him to do the right thing yet his heart was screaming the opposite, telling him to take her as his wife and make her happy. She seemed happy with him. He had not failed to notice that she came alive when he walked into a room yet he was sure that pretty soon that beautiful light in her eyes would die and her spark would too; what else could happen when she would have to be more a nursemaid than a wife.

He smiled back at her and Edith's heart skipped a beat; he was quite simply the most gorgeous man she had ever met. Those beautiful blue eyes made her heart melt. He was slightly more stooped than he had been before the war and she as yet had no idea of the mental and physical agonies he had suffered in the service of his King and country but right now none of that mattered.

"Dearly beloved," Travis began.

"I can't do this," Anthony's voice was clear and Edith froze. What on earth could he mean? His voice sounded panicked like he was trapped.

"Come on Anthony old man," Robert said,

"He is _not _an old man, Papa," Edith stated vehemently. "Alright so he is older than you would want for me but most men my age and a little older are either dead or admiring their white feather collections." She turned to Anthony and laid her hand on his injured arm.

"Edith, I can't do this," Anthony said, tears streaming down his face, "I'm so sorry; it would not be right. You have your whole life ahead of you to find a younger man and one who will not enslave you to his care,"

So that was it. They had scarcely had a minute alone during their brief engagement in order to discuss the things that mattered. Edith knew that she had to come up with a convincing argument and fast.

"I would not consider myself a slave, Anthony," she breathed, "in fact it would mean freedom for me from the life that stifles me now. Being with someone who treats me like I matter, who notices what I wear."

"I still can't,"

"Anthony, Maud would want you to move on and find someone else who could give you an heir. I love you, I should have said so before now. I am proud of you for serving your country," she held his injured arm, "They," she indicated the congregation, "think that an injured arm means you will drop dead a short time from now but I'm sure that is not the case,"

The fact that she had mentioned Maud further endeared her to him; she had never shown jealousy or malice at the mention of the late Lady Strallan and more than anything he wanted to believe that what she said was true.

Dr Richard Clarkson came to her rescue.

"Lady Edith is right, Lord Grantham. Other than the obvious injury Sir Anthony is in good health and his vital organs are in sound working order. In fact I believe he will outlive us all."

"Thank you," Edith breathed. She turned to Anthony, "I really do love you," she said softly.

Anthony's heart pounded. She had said the words he had longed to hear from her lips for longer than he cared to remember. But was that enough?

"Edith," he breathed, "did you just say what I thought you said?"

"If you mean did I say that I love you then yes, I did and there is no shame in it." She reached up and her lips brushed against his. Anthony felt like he had stuck the fingers of his good hand into a mains socket. He had to make up his mind fast. He had expressed doubts over the impending marriage but Edith deserved better. How could he have thought of walking out on this beautiful young woman to whom he clearly meant something? He caught the eye of the dowager countess; whose snide asides had made it clear that she thoroughly disapproved and in that instant he found something in him; an inner resolve. So she thought he could not take care of her granddaughter did she? He thought of how humiliated Edith would be in front of the family who already treated her like an invisible disappointment. In that instant Sir Anthony Strallan made a decision.

He took Edith's hand in his good one.

"I love you too, Lady Edith," he said clearly, "I realise that I was wrong because the truth is that, not only can I not be without you but I don't want to be, can you forgive me for even contemplating breaking your heart?"

"I would forgive you anything, Sir Anthony Strallan," she breathed.

He turned to the Crawley family.

"Since you learnt of my injury you have maligned and bullied me into almost making the wrong decision by Edith but in truth I could no more be without her than I could live without my only working hand. Yes, we will face challenges different to other couples and that is without the age difference but if the War taught me anything it was to make every single precious moment matter and nothing would matter to me if I let Edith go now. I love her and will always cherish her. You have heard Dr Clarkson state that I am not liable to drop dead anytime soon."

Tears flowed down Edith's cheeks, "Oh Anthony darling; I love you so much and I can't live without you either,"

"Looks like he has got a backbone after all," Violet quipped.

"Yes I have, Lady Grantham, and I don't need a walking stick either,"

Anthony turned to Travis.

"Would you please proceed with the ceremony, Reverend Travis?"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure, Sir Anthony," Travis smiled.

They returned to the front of the church and the ceremony went without hitch. Edith and Anthony never took their eyes off each other as they made the vows that would bind them until death intervened. He put a ring on her finger and she cried with happiness.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Travis said, "You may kiss the bride,"

Anthony drew his wife to him with his good arm and kissed her tenderly. Edith felt every nerve in her body tingle as she kissed him back. She then took hold of his injured hand and turned to her family with a look that said, "You lost,"

As Sir Anthony & Lady Edith Strallan walked out of the church arm in arm into the brilliant sunshine Anthony knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had done the right thing.


End file.
